encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 165
Pakiramdam is the one hundred sixty-fifth episode overall and the seventeenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 3, 2017. Summary There was deliberation about Paopao being the choice. Pirena objected on the ground that Paopao is a human, and not even an Encantado. Imaw said it was the choice of the Gem symbol and Cassiopea. Alena objected on the ground that they had been accustomed to Sang'gre gem keepers, while Paopao is a foreigner and male. Ybrahim said it's alright to have a male gem keeper, as in the time of their parents. Paopao, however, said he does not have any ambitions regarding such position, and it was enough for him to have returned to Encantadia. Danaya deferred the debates until such time that the chosen gem keepers were complete. Muros was ordered to accommodate Paopao in the palace. Paopao wished to see Amihan. Azulan and Ariana arrived in Lireo. Azulan does not wish to speak to the diwatas of Lireo, but said it was necessary. Ariana thinks she had seen it before. Paopao was notified that Amihan is dead. Imaw had to use his Balintataw to show Paopao how Amihan died, because Paopao could not accept it. Paopao wept, while Lira consoles him. The Etherian mashnas spread out. A Lirean spy sees this and goes to report back. Aquil followed one contingent. Ybrahim looks at Amihan's statue and notes that even though she had been dead for a long time, they are still affected by it. Lira sees this. Aquil follows Amarro's band, which is composed of the Punjabwes. Manik noticed him and alerted the others. Amarro asked Aquil if he is now siding with them. Aquil rejected this assumption, and asked what their purpose is. Amarro sends him away. Aquil fought with them, and Hitano comes out to assist. Amarro stops the fighting and leaves. Lira goes to Alena and asked her to make the first move on Ybrahim, to rekindle their romance and make him happy again. Alena rejected this, as she had devoted her life to the welfare of Encantadia and Adamya, noting that Ybarro does not even want to let go of Amihan's memory. Lira said she would do everything to make her father happy again. Asval's group is on the outskirts of Lireo. Azulan and Ariana arrived and wished to speak to the diwatas. Asval sees this and orders an attack. A fight ensued. Ybrahim and his men arrived and saved Ariana. Ybrahim sees Asval and fights him. Ybrahim was distracted when he saw Ariana use one of Amihan's combat moves. Asval withdrew with his men. Ybrahim and Muros attend to Azulan and Ariana. After the introduction by Muros, Azulan and Ariana saluted the Rama of Sapiro. Ybrahim asked Ariana where she learned swordsmanship. Mayca noted that female Punjabwes are not allowed to use weapons. Ariana admitted that she had no prior experience. Azulan thinks it was because of innate skill or fear. Ybrahim suspects it was something else, and sees the Air Gem symbol on her arm. Ybrahim decides to take them back to Lireo. Ariana noticed the blood on Ybrahim's face and wiped it with her handkerchief. Ybrahim remembered Amihan's touch. They stared at each other. Lira tells Mira her annoyance at Alena for rejecting her proposal. Mira remembered Anthony and wondered how he is now. Lira proposed that they find out. They teleport away. When they arrived in the palace of Lireo, Ariana was happy and awed by it all, but Azulan was displeased, for he felt pity for their own tribe. Danaya, Pirena and Alena arrived. Ariana saluted them, but Pirena noticed that Azulan did not do so. Azulan remained defiant and blamed them for their troubles. Ybrahim censured Azulan, reminding them that he was just a guest. Alena said she like his confidence, but Pirena said she wanted to kill him. Danaya ignored this and said they would assist them. Ariana apologized for her brother. Alena remembered that they were the ones she saved. Ybrahim says her name is Ariana, and she is the second of those chosen by Cassiopea. Ariana shows them the Air Gem symbol, and Imaw verified it. Ether and Avria become suspicious because of Cassiopea's absence. Avria said she would return to Lireo to get more information. References